


(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk 01

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Glasses, Science Officer James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Kirk as Science Officer





	(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk 01

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several of these borderline goofy, alternate universe, Science Officer Kirk-with-glasses pictures I've done.
> 
> Can't help it. The image just appeals to me...
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
